


The Next Step

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, first time knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Castiel finally gets his Alpha boyfriend to take the next step in their relationship.“Were you just waiting for me to let you knot me so you could dump me afterwards?”“Absolutely not!”“Then why won’t you knot me?!” Castiel asked, his voice verging on a whine.





	The Next Step

“Oh, God! Alpha! Yes,” Castiel gasped, arching his back off the bed and pushing down onto Dean’s fingers. “Yes, Dean! Just like that! I’m gonna come!”

“That’s it, baby,” Dean cooed, shifting in his position on the floor from one knee to the other. He wanted to get a better angle to fuck his fingers into Castiel. “Come for me.”

“Oh!” Castiel clenched around Dean’s fingers and then let out a stuttering breath before moaning loudly. It was almost a bit of a squeal, if he were being honest. But Dean smiled as Castiel’s cock pulsed, shooting out ropes of clear fluid over his chest, adding to the shine that was already on his abdomen. At the same time, his hole clenched around Dean’s fingers before gushing out slick.

“Oh, baby,” Dean chuckled, feeling Castiel still flutter around his fingers. “You squirted. That was a big one, wasn’t it, Omega?”

“Uh-huh!” Castiel whined, pulling at the sheets beneath his body as he continued to ride out the waves of his orgasm.

Dean smiled as Castiel rolled his body down to meet the fingers pumping in and out of him. He ran the pads of his fingers across Castiel’s prostate, reveling in the noises the action pulled from Castiel. “That’s it, baby, I got you.” He encouraged the moans and whimpers his Omega let out with praise and kisses to Castiel’s inner thighs.

“Dean!” Castiel whined, his muscles trembling as he went from stimulated to overstimulated. Dean stilled his hand, keeping his fingers inside Castiel for comfort, as he stood up to lean over the Omega’s body.

“Did it feel good, baby?” he asked, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

“Yeah,” Castiel panted, nodding his head for more effect. Dean smiled fondly down at the omega. He pulled his fingers out of Castiel’s hole, earning a small huff of disappointment at the action as he brought his hand up to suck off Castiel’s delicious slick.

“You taste so good, baby,” Dean whispered after he’d sucked the last trace of Castiel off his fingers. “I love eating you out. You want me to do that right now? Give you another orgasm, huh?”

“N-no,” Castiel gasped, shaking as a tremor ran through him.

“You want my fingers again, then?” Dean moved his hand back down, positioning his fingers against the omega’s rim.

“N-no,” Castiel whispered.

“Hm,” Dean mumbled. “You want me to fuck you? I can pull out and come on your cock like last time. You liked that a lot.” Castiel shook his head. “Blowjob?” Another shake. “Handjob?” Yet another shake. “Toys? We have that big one with the bumps you like. You want me to get that one?”

“Dean,” Castiel gasped. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and clasped his fingers together behind the Alpha’s head. “No.”

“Baby,” Dean said. “What do you want me to do then? There’s not many other things I can think of.”

“I…” Castiel bit his lip and looked away from Dean, blushing a soft pink. “I want you to knot me.”

“What?” Dean gaped. “Cas, I don’t know—”

“Please,” Castiel interrupted. “I want you to be my first.” Dean searched for words that would accurately express what he was thinking. Nothing was coming to mind, though. “Dean, we’ve been together for over ten months. And we’re adults, now, Alpha. There’s nothing stopping us.”

“But… How do you know that I won’t leave tomorrow if I knot you now? Or how do you know that I haven’t just been waiting for you to let me knot you so I could dump you after? How do you know that I’m not actually an asshole Alpha?”

“Well… Are you going to leave me tomorrow if you knot me tonight?” Castiel asked.

“No!”

“Are you some asshole Alpha?”

“I try not to be.”

“Were you just waiting for me to let you knot me so you could dump me afterwards?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Then why won’t you knot me?!” Castiel asked, his voice verging on a whine. “I’d really like to know what it feels like to be knotted by you.”

“I just…” Dean looked anywhere but Castiel’s eyes.

“You’re making dry up over here, Alpha,” Castiel said, tightening his legs around Dean’s waist.

“It’s just… How do you know that I’m not going to do anything to hurt you after you’ve let me knot you?” Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling it through his nose.

“I thought it’d be obvious,” Castiel said, sliding a hand down to cup Dean’s cheek. He waited for the Alpha to look at him before continuing. “I trust you. And we’d waited much longer than ninety percent of people our age to do even _penetrative_ sex.” Castiel’s voice got quiet as he trailed off, looking at nothing in particular over Dean’s shoulder. “You made us wait five months before you _finally_ put it in me… I was ready after two...”

“Cas?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel’s eyes snapped back to Dean’s and he gave the alpha an apologetic smile before he continued.

“Getting you to knot me is the next step.”

“Cas…”

“Do you not want to knot me, Dean?” Castiel asked in a small voice. His legs started to loosen around Dean’s hips and his hands began to retract from Dean’s neck. “Is that it?”

“Oh, no, fuck! No, no, no! I do! I do!” Dean rushed out, shaking his head wildly and looking deep into Castiel’s eyes for emphasis. “No, Cas, that’s not it. I want to knot you—I really, _really,_ do. I’m just…worried, I guess.”

“What about?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Dean started, “If I knot you tonight and you end up regretting it tomorrow, or the day after that, or even if it’s five years from now and long after we’ve broke up—”

“You plan on breaking up with me within the next five years?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean looked at Castiel and rolled his eyes.

“Of course not,” he said. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted, and the only person I want to spent the rest of my life with. You know that.”

“Why would we break up?” Castiel asked, “Dean, are you dying?”

“No,” Dean laughed, looking back into Castiel’s eyes. “You just…you could find someone so much better suited for you; and I don’t want you doing something with me that can’t be undone.”

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel sighed.

“You know that once I knot you there will always be some sort of bond there. And when you find someone that your parents will approve of, your friends will approve of...everyone in your life approves of, really…” Dean trailed off, frowning as he thought about all the people in Castiel’s high one percenter life that hated him because he was from the Low Nine. The societal class seen as lowest of the low.

_‘You’re just the absolute scum of the earth,’_ Naomi, Castiel’s mother, told him in front of everyone—friends, neighbors, family—on Christmas last year when Castiel brought him for dinner and Castiel had left the room. _‘That’s what you are. A_ filthy _,_ disgusting _, piece of_ garbage _alpha not worthy of my son—_ never _worthy of my son and you never will be!’_

“Oh, my God,” Castiel groaned. “Hey, Dean, honey.” Castiel snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face to bring him back to the present. “Look, I don’t care what my parents or my friends say.” Dean’s lips twitched down in the corners, disbelieving. “But for the record, my friends like you. Gabe, Anna, Balthazar, Meg, and Gadreel even asked me to give you their numbers because they want to go to a pub with you some time.” Now Dean’s lips twitched up in the corners. “Either way, Dean, listen: I don’t want anyone other than you. I don’t want ‘someone better suited.’ I _only_ want _you.”_

“Really?”

“Yes.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s chin and forced the Alpha to look at him. “You know me. And you know that I wouldn’t ask for something as serious as this if I wasn’t more than certain I really wanted it.” Dean couldn’t help the little smile that softened his features. He knew that Castiel had probably been thinking about this almost as long as he had. And Castiel probably had gone over all the outcomes and possibilities before this point.

“How certain are you that you want me to knot you?” Dean asked.

“How certain are you that you want to knot me?” Castiel shot back, making Dean chuckle quietly.

“I asked first,” Dean joked, “but, I’m one hundred and ten percent certain that I want to knot you.”

“Ha! I win,” Castiel stuck his tongue out. “I’m one _million_ and ten percent certain that I want you to knot me.” Dean laughed loudly at that, pressing a small kiss to his omega’s lips. Castiel sobered back up after giving Dean a bright smile. “Now, please?” he asked again. “I don’t want the first person to knot me to be anyone other than you.”

“You’re sure?” Dean asked, looking back and forth between Castiel’s eyes.

“Yes!” Castiel rushed out, nodding his head like a man possessed. “I’m so sure!”

“Okay,” Dean sighed happily, pushing himself up to pull his shirt off. “If you change your mind at any point, you let me know, yeah?”

“Yes,” Castiel said breathily. “Yes, of course.”

“Do you need me to get you wet again?” Dean asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

“No,” Castiel said. “No, I’m plenty wet and stretched. Just—Just get on the bed with me. A-and hurry up.” Castiel moved to the center of the bed, watching as Dean pushed his pants and boxers off his hips and stepped out of them. Then the alpha climbed onto the bed between Castiel’s legs, settling himself comfortably against the omega. “C’mon, Dean. Just get inside me already.”

“Cas, be a little patient, would you?” Dean laughed, leaning back over the omega on one arm while using his hand from the other to guide the head of his cock to Castiel’s hole. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Castiel gasped, opening his legs up further for Dean. “Yes, I’m so ready, Dean. Please just be inside me. I need you to—” Dean pushed right into Castiel. “— _Oh, God yes!”_

“It’s nice to know that that’s what will shut you up, you know,” Dean joked, laughing breathlessly as he bottomed out.

“So _big,”_ Castiel moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and pushing his chest into Dean. “You’re so _big!”_

“So you’ve told me,” Dean mumbled distractedly. His focus was more on the little nubs protruding from Castiel’s chest. Already hard and dark pink from earlier play. He bent his head down to take one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive bud.

“Oh, God!” Castiel squeaked. His arm shot out to grip the back of Dean’s neck, forcing the alpha to keep his mouth where it was. Not that Dean would even want to pull away. Especially if pulling away meant Castiel would stop making those beautiful little gasps. “Oh, God, Dean! They’re so sensitive!”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, pulling out of Castiel, oh, so slowly, as he swirled his tongue around the hard little bud his mouth was on. He gave one shallow thrust before driving his hips forward and sucking hard on Castiel’s nipple.

“Knot me!” Castiel wailed. “Oh my God, please, Dean, please!?” Dean felt Castiel start to clench and unclench around his cock. The omega was trying to coax his orgasm out of him. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and he had to detach his lips from Castiel’s chest.

“Are you trying to get me to come faster, Cas?” Dean asked, giving a hard thrust of his hips.

“Yeah,” Castiel whimpered, pulling Dean up to look into his eyes. “I really want your knot.” Dean let out a strangled laugh.

“You’re one million and ten percent certain?” Dean asked, inhaling sharply as Castiel clenched almost painfully tight around him.

“I’m two million and ten percent certain that I want you to knot me, alpha,” Castiel breathed out, his mouth falling open in a small gasp that demanded be taken in.

“Once I do it, it can’t be undone,” Dean warned, groaning low in his throat because _Jesus_ Castiel felt so fucking good around his cock.

“That’s what I was hoping would happen, Dean,” Castiel said. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled up into his head as Dean gave a jarring thrust that hit his prostate dead on. “Right there! Oh, God! Right there, Alpha!”

“Yeah?” Dean angled his hips and smiled wide as Castiel practically snapped himself in half as he arched his chest into Dean’s. “Jesus, baby,” Dean groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm approaching. “I’m getting close,” Dean warned. Castiel only let out a few nonsensical noises in response, trembling beneath Dean as the alpha’s thrusts started to lose their coordination. “Fuuuuck!” Dean groaned, hissing in air through clenched teeth.

“Ah, ah, ah! Dean,” Castiel sobbed, wrapping himself around Dean and holding tight.

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed out, grinding the head of his cock into into Castiel’s prostate and making the omega claw at his shoulders as he gasped for breath.

“Knot,” Castiel begged, his voice coming out quite and in a whisper. “Please? Knot me? Knot me, knot me, knot me?”

“I’m so close, baby,” Dean groaned, teething at Castiel’s mating gland. He knew how much Castiel loved to have his mating spot played with while they were having sex. It always made him basically just poor out slick.

“Alpha, yes!” Castiel threw his head back, exposing his neck to Dean even more. “Oh, my God! You’re making me so wet!”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, closing his mouth over Castiel’s gland and sucking a bruise there, biting down just enough that Castiel could feel it but no skin was broken. He was rewarded with a big gush of slick from Castiel’s hole, making where his own hips met Castiel’s body shiny and wet.

_“Oh, my fucking God!”_ Castiel sobbed, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair. His entire body trembled as he held Dean’s head to his neck. He could feel tears of absolute bliss starting to well up in his eyes. “Oh, my God! Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, please! Please come! Please! Knot me! _Knot me!”_

“Hmh,” Dean moaned, his thrusts going from uncoordinated to erratic. He untangled Castiel’s hand from his hair and brought his mouth away from his omega’s neck. “I wanna see you when it happens.”

“Alpha,” Castiel panted, shaking his hand out of Dean’s so he could put it on the Alpha’s shoulder for support. “Please?”

“Cas,” Dean breathed out, slowing his hips just a bit so he could regain some form of conscious thought.

“No, no, no!” Castiel cried desperately. “No, Dean, don’t stop! Please, _no!”_ He felt the dam in his eyes break, simultaneously, and tears started pouring down his face. “Please, I want your knot—I _need_ your knot! I’m ready! _Please,_ Dean, I’m so ready!”

“Fuck, baby,” Dean rasped, feeling Castiel urgently trying to move his hips down to meet his. He gave up after a few tries though, and settled on digging the heels of his feet into Dean’s back to try and urge him to pick up his pace again.

“Please, Alpha, please,” Castiel pleaded, pressing his fingers into Dean’s shoulders. “I need your knot. I’m ready, I’m so ready. Please, knot me…Dean, please.”

That. The begging for his knot, that made Dean’s alpha go crazy. He could see the gold in Castiel’s eyes start to surface and it made all thought fly out of his head because his omega was calling out to him. His omega was begging for something that only _he_ could give.

“I got you, baby,” Dean whispered, picking the pace he’d set earlier back up. Heat coiled low in his groin and he could feel his orgasm just one perfect thrust away. “You gonna come for me, Omega?”

“Yes,” Castiel whimpered, looking up at Dean with wild and needy eyes. “But I want you to come first, Alpha.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, smiling down at his beautiful little omega. “I can feel you’re close.”

“‘M gon’ hold it off,” Castiel managed to get out. His mouth dropped open and stayed open as he panted harshly.

“Are you sure?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“No,” Castiel gasped, his eyelids fluttering open and his eyes locked onto Dean’s. “Oh, my God.” He dug little red crescents into both of Dean’s shoulders as he gazed into Dean’s eyes. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes glazed over and his normal blue was replaced with omega gold.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Dean breathed out, feeling his orgasm just a second away, so he shoved himself as deep as he could inside Castiel and growled as he came.

“O-oh.” Castiel’s lips parted and his eyes went wide in shock and he froze entirely as he felt Dean’s knot inflate inside him, locking them together. “D-Dean?”

“Cas?” As soon as Castiel froze, panic rose in Dean. “Cas?” The next seconds went in slow motion. “Did I hurt you?” Castiel was looking up at him with an unreadable expression and he wasn’t responding to anything. “Cas?!” Castiel made a choking sound in the back of his throat. “Oh, fuck! I knew this was a bad idea! I never should’ve—” Dean was cut off as Castiel let out one of the most piercing moans Dean had ever heard him make. “Cas?”

“Ngh!” Castiel came with a shrill, hiccuped cry, gushing out more slick and giving his chest and stomach an even greater shine as more fluid—than Dean had ever seen Castiel make from when he came—erupted from the tip of the imega’s cock. He screamed out Dean’s name, taking a second to lay there, moaning, before he snapped into motion and moved his hips back against Dean’s with a crazy and rough abandon as he rode out his orgasm.

Dean could only watch, eyes wide and jaw slack, in awe as Castiel’s entire body seemed glow gold. He could feel Castiel still fluttering around his knot, and it felt good—unbelievably, incredibly, _supernaturally_ good, but it came second to the pleasure he got from looking at his omega.

Castiel came down slowly from his orgasm, his eyes never leaving Dean’s even through the high of it all and no matter how heavy his eyelids became. He slowly removed his nails from Dean’s shoulders, letting his hands fall to the bed by his head. His legs fell from Dean’s hips, too, still bent at the knees and framing Dean’s thighs.

Dean kissed over Castiel’s face, whispering sweet nothings and praises to his Omega with each kiss, letting him relax and come back down to earth. He couldn’t help smiling at the little purr-like noise that Castiel made with each kiss. When Castiel stopped twitching around him, Dean spoke.

“Cas?” He smiled at the way the corners of Castiel’s mouth twitched up. “Are you alright?”

_“Sood,”_ Castiel slurred, giggling happily and huffing a sigh of contentment. Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the butchered response.

“What?” He chuckled lightly, darting his eyes over Castiel’s face. “ _Sood_?”

“Good,” Castiel sighed. “So good.”

“Ahhh,” Dean said, chuckling as Castiel smiled dopily up at him with droopy lids.

“Feel so good,” Castiel repeated, gasping as Dean ground his hips into him. Dean’s knot pushed into his prostate and Castiel whined as he came again, slick gushing out around Dean’s knot and clear and thick liquid spurting from the tip of his little cock to hit his chin. “ _Oh, God_!”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned in return, diving down to lick up the fluid before lathering Castiel’s neck with attention, moaning into his skin every time Castiel clenched around his cock and knot.

“I can’t— _oh!_ —stop co-coming,” Castiel mewled, arching his back again and flinging his arms out to cling to whatever part of Dean he could. “Oh, it feels so good, Alpha!”

Dean’s chest swelled with pride as Castiel continued to babble on, spitting out praises for Dean and his knot and the alpha inside him. He moved his hands down to hold onto Castiel’s hips, guiding the omega’s movements with gentle pushes and pulls. He did this until Castiel’s voice caught in his throat and he made a pained gurgling noise and then went completely boneless beneath him. Dean ground into Castiel once more, leaning down to kiss over his omega’s face, and then he stopped, sliding his arms under Castiel to pull the omega up into his lap before he rolled onto his back and situated himself comfortably with his omega on top of him. His knot was still locked them together, and it would for at least another forty minutes at the least. Seeing as this was Castiel, the absolute love of his life, however, would probably mean they’d be stuck together for a hour or more.

“I love knots,” Castiel slurred as Dean pulled a blanket up around them.

“You do, do you?” Dean asked, laughter in his voice.

“I love _your_ knot,” Castiel said. “Love your knot so fucking much.”

“Oh?”

“Why did we wait so long?” Castiel asked. “I’ve never felt something so good.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

_“Oh, yes,”_ Castiel crooned. “So worth the wait.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Dean said softly, kissing Castiel’s forehead and then wrapping his arms around his omega and closing his eyes.

“I feel so good right now...so close to you and so full—so fucking full. I don’t ever want to not be stuffed full of your huge Alpha cock and knot.” Castiel said, peppering whatever skin of Dean’s he could reach with small kitten kisses and licks. Dean couldn’t help the snorting laugh he let out. Castiel giggled, too, kissing Dean’s pulse point. “Can you knot me again when it goes down?”

“You want me to knot you again?” Dean asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. He knew that omega’s needed a day or two before being knotted again because their body chemistry had been thrown out of whack from all the endorphins produced and distributed to them. Not only that, but knots were _anything_ but small. “Aren’t you sore as hell? You’ve never had something this big in you, baby.”

“I don’t care,” Castiel sighed. “I love having you inside me. I don’t like not being stuffed so full of your cock. Ever. If I could have my way, you’d be required, by law, to always be inside me. No matter where we go or who we see, I don’t care. I just want you.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean rasped. “Are you trying to tell me you want to have sex more?”

“Yes,” Castiel gasped happily, snaking an arm under Dean’s neck and cuddling him close, nuzzling into his neck. “All the time. We can have sex all the time.”

Dean smiled amusedly, kissing Castiel’s forehead again as he understood what was happening: Castiel’s endorphins were still being produced and, basically, making him drunk. Omegas, in general, got so drunk of the endorphins flowing through them after being knotted that they said some pretty interesting things. One of Dean’s closest friends, Benny Lafitte, had said that his omega had demanded he be knotted at least ten times a day for the rest of their lives after Benny had knotted him the first time. Once he came back to down from his high—the next morning—he realized that was a bit over the top. But it didn’t stop him from demanding it every time they knotted after that, too.

Dean found it endearing that his Omega wanted him so much to say that he wanted to always be knotted to him. He loved that his omega got such pleasure from something he could give to him.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, his voice soft and tired sounding.

“Yeah, Sweetheart?” Dean responded, hugging Castiel close.

“I love you,” Castiel said. “You know? I love you.”

Dean’s breath was stolen from him. They hadn’t said the big ‘L’ word to each other yet. And Dean was seventy percent certain that Castiel was just high on endorphins and that’s why he said it...but it still made his heart flutter because he loved Castiel, too.

“I love you, too, Cas. I love you so much.”

“Mhm,” Castiel giggled. “Good.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Dean whispered.

“Yeah,” Castiel sighed. “I love you, and I love your knot, too.”

Dean laughed out loud at that, smiling as Castiel erupted into a fit of giggles, too. “You’re one of a kind, Cas.”

“I’m your one of a kind,” Castiel said, humming happily.

“Yes,” Dean whispered. “Yes, I do think you are.”

“Hey,” Castiel said suddenly, pushing himself up just enough to catch Dean’s eyes. “How long do we have to wait before we take the next _next_ step?”

“What?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows. “What’s the next _next_ step?”

“Claiming,” Castiel said. “How long do I have to wait before you claim me?”

“Oh, no, I don’t know about—”

“‘Cause,” Castiel interrupted, “If it were up to me, you know when I’d choose for you to do it?”

“When?” Dean asked, already having an inkling to what Castiel was about to say. “Tomorrow morning?”

“Well, _yes_ ,” Castiel started. “But if we’re talking _ideally_ , as in if _I_ ran the world, we would have knotted eight months ago and you’d’ve claimed me tonight...but _that_ didn’t happen...”

“So…?”

“ _So,_ I’d choose for you to claim me directly after this knot goes down and you knot me again.”

“Oh, Jesus, Cas,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head and kissing Castiel’s forehead.

“Well?” Castiel prompted as Dean laid his head back onto the pillows. “Will you claim me after your knot goes down?”

“Cas…” Dean said, worry tinting his expression. “I-I don’t know. Maybe we should wait?”

“What are we waiting for?” Castiel asked softly, pushing himself up to straddle Dean. “Any more time you spend waiting for me to supposedly ‘change my mind—’” he snorted as he made air quotations, like the idea of him changing his mind was the stupidest notion ever. And maybe it was. “—is just more time you could be spending mated to this fine Omega,” Castiel finished, pointing to himself and trying to smile seductively. Dean’s mouth quirked up in the corner at his Omega. He frowned once again a second later at the one word that was stopping him from doing what Castiel wanted. And what he wanted, if he were being honest.

“What about your parents?” He asked, shimmying himself up the bed to sit propped up against the pillows. “What are they going to say?”

“To hell with my parents,” Castiel scoffed. “I’m an adult and I’m living on my own an entire city away. They can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

“They won’t be pleased,” Dean reasoned. “Didn’t they tell you that they’d disown you if you let me claim you?”

“Ha!” Castiel laughed. “No they won’t. If they disowned me it would just cause a big ruckus in the Church. Much bigger than the omega son of a millionaire mating an alpha from the Low Nine. They’re just being dramatic. Trust me, I know. I had to deal with them for over eighteen years.”

“Alright…” Dean said hesitantly, eyeing Castiel the same.

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice quiet. He leaned down, looking deeply into Dean’s eyes. “I love you, you know that right? I’m not saying it now because I’m high on the ‘love drug’ coursing through my veins, I’m saying it now because I _really fucking love you.”_

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean whispered, darting his eyes between Castiel’s. Castiel smiled brightly, leaning down even more to press his lips to Dean’s, lazily kissing the Alpha for a few seconds before pulling away and nuzzling back into his neck.

They were silent for a while after that, basking in each other’s calming scents, content to just be for the moment.

But, the moment didn’t last forever.

“So, will you bite me after your knot goes down, Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at his Omega’s persistence.

“Let’s see how you feel once out current knot goes down and the soreness has actually settled in?”

“Mhm,” Castiel hummed noncommittally. “Okay.”

Another silence settled over them and Dean had just started to feel the exhaustion set into his body when Castiel spoke back up again.

“I’m still gonna be asking the same thing, though.”

“You’re gonna kill me, Cas.”


End file.
